Wishes Do Come True
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: X'mas 2003 special UP! Sakura was truly upset about Syaoran’s departure 2 years ago and was bullied by her friends. Touya realized this and decided to help out… but how? Will Sakura accept Syaoran again, after all these years of waiting?Complete!
1. Part I

Sakura aka Michelle: This is the longest story I have written in my whole life. I spent quite a lot of time in it, especially the storyline part. It was a major achievement actually and I hope you will like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Wishes do come true  
  
  
  
One shot  
  
By Sakura aka Michelle  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sakura was staring into the space again. This has been happening repeatedly since Syaoran had left but that was already two years ago and Sakura should have forgotten that incident. She thought about it during the day, the evening, night and even in her dreams too.  
  
They had lost contact. Sakura always waited for his call, his mail or even his appearance at her doorstep. Things were not going smoothly and it seemed like the fate was also going against her. However, she did not give up hope. She did not even give a thought about it all.  
  
She dreamed about the day when Syaoran return. She could then reprimand him for not calling her and for not returning early back to Japan. She might also end up crying in his arms, she did not care about anything else; she just wanted to see him.  
  
The days of waiting were so painful. There was a constant fear that Syaoran had forgotten her and that he was not going to come back for her. With each passing day, new fears added to the original ones. She could not sleep properly at night, could not thing straight and lost her appetite. Sakura then became increasingly sluggish and pale as days go by.  
  
Things got worse when her classmates teased her, especially the guys. Things were getting out of hand.  
  
"Hey Kinomoto! Still waiting for your prince charming to come back to you?" Keitaro asked.  
  
Akira chuckled and continued, "Maybe he has ran off with another pretty girl, who knows?"  
  
"He won't ever come back, I dare say. Look at yourself in the mirror. so thin, so pale and so ugly. Who wants a girl like yourself? Look at me," Takashi Yuki said, pointing to herself. "I am a whole lot prettier than you. Even if your Syaoran-kun ever comes back, he will come to me and not you!"  
  
The whole class then broke into fits of laughter. Sakura made an effort to shut herself and not let emotions rule her mind She just smiled softly at them, as if nothing had gone wrong and as if everything was perfect. However, deep in her hear, there was this feeling of loneliness and the feeling of being mocked at. She did not blame all the people who had teased her, not at all. She felt that it was all her own fault that led to this.  
  
"See? I told you she would not mind it. She will just smile and that is that. She's too kind to be angry at us," Yuki said.  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about!" Keitaro shouted.  
  
What Yuki and Keitaro said had pricked Sakura's heart. She squeezed her eyes shut, separating herself from the real world momentarily, organising her thoughts. No. I will not cry. I will not cry.  
  
She took in a deep breath to steady herself before opening her eyes, emerald eyes that were burning with anger and determination. I am going to be a new me, never to be despised or looked down upon. Never again am I going to cry.  
  
Akira was singing, "Prince charming, prince charming." in a very odd tune which he composed in a matter of seconds. Sakura scowled at him, a style that Syaoran usually put to use, and slammed her fist down onto her table hard, causing her stationeries to vibrate and drop to the ground.  
  
Their hearts were in their throats now and they could be sure that their heart had missed a beat. Something was amiss. The kind, polite and considerate Kinomoto Sakura was burning with anger, her eyes shooting fires at Akira, as if looks could kill. Sakura stood up slowly and the classmates back away in fright.  
  
They were trembling with fright.  
  
Sakura was like a volcano that was about to erupt anytime, dangerous and not playable. This was the first time Sakura got angry and thus, her classmates did not know what to do. Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Akira, her eyes narrowing into slits, and said in a deep and cold voice she never knew she could use, "It's not good to tease people, especially if you do not know how they feel."  
  
The whole class screamed, yelled, shouted and did whatever they could to ease the discomfort they felt. Sakura sighed and sat back down, looking out of the window. At least there is a slight improvement. Next time, it had to be a whole lot better than this.  
  
Touya was alone at home, busy flipping through the pages of the newspaper, desperately finding a job for himself. Blood really did run in the family; fate was going against them. He grounded his teeth in frustration. This has gone on for almost four months and he was bored to death at home. Sakura went to school and Fujitaka was away for work. Being alone was the most terrible thing that happened in his whole life.  
  
"Better lick next time then," Touya said, as if trying to console himself. He shook his head sadly and resumed doing the household chores. He sighed, the only thing he seemed to be good at for the last few months, besides complaining his distress to his father. Sure, he could not rely on his father for everything.  
  
Fujitaka was the sole breadwinner in the family and it must have been hard on him. He had to bear the responsibilities for all the bills and expenses of the family, which was usually a huge sum of money.  
  
Touya entered Sakura's bedroom with a vacuum cleaner in his hands, turned to glare at a particular bear on her desk and then noted that her desk was in a mess. He started to put al the books back into place and then, he saw Sakura's Mathematics notebook.  
  
Her worst subject. Touya chuckled and flipped the pages out of curiosity. Then, his eyes widened when he came to the last used page of the book. There were many handwritings, most of which he could not recognised and the whole page was practically filled with critical words. What?   
  
Touya frowned as he read on. 'Kinomoto Sakura! Who do you think you are? You are nothing but an ugly old woman and Syaoran will not ever go back to you because I am going to snatch him away from you, right at your face. I had enough of your kindness and nice treatment. They are all fake. Remember, you would not get Syaoran back ever!'  
  
Then, it was followed by a short paragraph with a different handwriting. 'Prince charming, prince charming, your prince charming's not coming back. How sad, how sad but I am so happy about it!'  
  
At last, Touya recognised the handwriting of the last paragraph; it was Sakura's. 'Everyday I think about you, Syaoran. How I longed for you to be by my side. Look at all my friends and how they mocked me. I was scolded and mocked at since you left but never did I give up hope of your return to Japan. Now, it has been two years and I could tolerate this no longer. Please come back now. You have made me wait long enough. I think.this wish of mine.is not going to come true. I think.I should give up now.'  
  
By right, Touya's first reaction upon reading Sakura's words should be joy for she had finally gave up Syaoran but he was not feeling happy at all for his victory. Not the least bit, but why? What has caused him to react this way, turning solemn almost instantly, or was it Sakura's last sentence that pricked his heart? To tell the truth, he was upset too, to see Sakura being so sad and angry with himself for not being able to do anything to help her. What should he do?  
  
He sighed deeply and carefully put her Mathematics notebook into the pile of books he had collected onto the table. He groaned aloud when he thought of what he was going to do for Sakura and to ease her heartache. He could not bear to see her being so upset. It was not like this before Syaoran depart. She was always smiling, always cheerful, always.  
  
Things had changed drastically after he left, leaving Sakura in Japan. Touya spent a week consoling her and trying to get her to eat some food. Lies Touya told her did help her soften the truth of Syaoran's departure a little and se began eating. Fujitaka was in the scheme too, telling Sakura she had to look good when Syaoran return. He never did return. Touya felt bad for lying to Sakura and now, he was going to help her. Just this once. He groaned again and went into his room, his household chores forgotten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sakura bent down to take off her roller blades before she set foot into her house. She frowned at the unusual silence that greeted her. Where is onii-chan?   
  
"I am home!" Sakura shouted. "Onii-chan?"  
  
Touya poked his head out from the top of the stairs to smile at Sakura. "You are back. How's school today, kaijuu?"  
  
Sakura threw her slipper at him, which he expertly ducked away from. Practice makes perfect. "I told you I am not a monster!"  
  
"Yes, big kaijuu," Touya said and smirked. "Am I right this time?"  
  
"Heavens. no!" Sakura exclaimed, trotting up the stairs with the intention of strangling Touya.  
  
Touya was already in his room when Sakura reached the top of the stairs. She marched in angrily, then come to an abrupt stop when she saw the condition of Touya's room. Her mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"Close your mouth Sakura. Files might just fly in and make it home," Touya warned.  
  
"You still have time to joke?" Sakura wailed. "Where are you going? Why are you packing your luggage?"  
  
"I am going abroad."  
  
"Abroad? Where? Why is it so sudden? Why."  
  
Touya cut her off and tried to explain, "Whoa. one question at a time please. I am going to England for a job. The boss agreed to give me a higher pay there so why not give it a try?"  
  
Sakura clenched her fists so tightly that her nails drove blood from her palms. "Must you really go?"  
  
Touya hated this, hated to see his precious sister so distressed and worked up. He promised himself not to make Sakura upset and yet now. looking at Sakura, she was on the verge of crying. She was no longer a child anymore and should not cry but yet, he could not reprimand her. She just did not want the feeling of being alone. He had no one to blame for this, except Syaoran.  
  
"I will come back as soon as possible Sakura. You do not have to worry about that. Yukito will be coming over to stay with you for the time being so that you would not be alone."  
  
As soon as he mentioned the word alone, he regretted it. The reminder of loneliness brought a new batch of tears and flow out of Sakura's emerald eyes. Touya patted Sakura's back awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her but this time, his actions caused Sakura to cry even harder and louder. "Hush now Sakura. I will be back I a week's time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Time flew by so fast, Touya had just departed for England two hours ago, and Sakura had returned home with puffy red eyes. Worries still filled her brain and fears of her brother not coming back paralysed her. She could not beat the thought of it. First Syaoran.then her brother.then.  
  
She locked herself in her own room for one whole day, burrowing into the covers of her bed, seeking comfort out of it and tried to organize her thoughts.  
  
A knocked sounded on her door and she ignored, thinking that her father or Yukito would leave her be. A few moments later, the person knocked again, perhaps a little louder this time. Frustrated, Sakura straightened up and answered the door, thinking to give the person a piece of her mind. There, standing at the corridor outside her room was her best friend, Daijouji Tomoyo!  
  
No words came out from her mouth when she opened it, intending to say something. She was too surprised to speak. Her long lost friend, whom she had not met again for more than a year, had came back for her. She could not have been happier about that knowledge.  
  
"Are you. going to invite me in?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura jerked back into attention and stepped aside to let Tomoyo enter her room. "How is school?" Dumb question.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head sadly and replied earnestly, "Not much fun without you. I am afraid. How about yours?"  
  
"Mine? About the same as yours actually. Everyone is strange and I just could not fit myself in."  
  
Tomoyo looked surprised, "I find it hard to believe that you had trouble mixing around with your new friends. By the way, where is your brother? I did not see him just now when I came in and why is Tsukishiro-san (Yukito) living with you?"  
  
"My brother went abroad to England to do some work and Yukito-san is staying with me for the moment to take care of me. I am so worried about my brother. England is a very huge country and he is unfamiliar to that place. What if he lost his way around? Who will help him?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated, "Maybe you can ask Hiiragizawa-san for help. I think he is living in England now. If you want, I can get his telephone number in half and hour's time. How about that?"  
  
"I guess it is fine with me but."  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo swiftly retrieved her mobile phone from her bag and punched in a few numbers and seconds later, she was doing all the talking and giving instructions. Sakura watched in awe as Tomoyo exude an aura of maturity and superiority, Sakura could not deny that. Tomoyo was a real talent. She could do well in her academics, choral, musical and show great lengths in her arts too. in fashion designing. Compared to Tomoyo, Sakura was nothing but an ordinary plain common girl.  
  
Sakura started feeling inferior.  
  
Exactly half an hour later, after all the talking and waiting Tomoyo had done, Eriol's telephone number was finally in their hands. Sakura started feeling bad for she already had Eriol's telephone number and had called him a few days ago.  
  
Not wanting to disappoint Tomoyo, Sakura dialled Eriol's number using Tomoyo's mobile phone, which Tomoyo insisted she must use, saying that long distance call were very expensive. She then waited for someone to answer the phone on the other line. Finally, Nakuru answered it.  
  
"Hello? Hiiragizawa residence."  
  
"Erm." Sakura trailed off, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Hey! Let me guess who you are! You are Sakura-chan! Kawaii!"  
  
Sakura giggled nervously and politely asked Eriol to be put on the line. "Hello? Sakura-san?"  
  
"Have you found my brother? He should be there by now."  
  
Sakura heard Eriol clear his throat before he answered in a serious tone, "We did not get to see him at the airport, Sakura-chan. Did you get the location right?"  
  
"He told me specifically that he is going to England to work," Sakura argued.  
  
"Maybe you should wait until he calls back home and then decide what you should do. Do not fret, little one. Trust him, that is the least you could do now. Trust him."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, not knowing what else she should say. "I will call you again another day, perhaps."  
  
"Hope to hear from you soon."  
  
The line went dead and Sakura started at Tomoyo's mobile phone for a long time, with thoughts running in her mind. Only when Tomoyo waved her hands in front of her did Sakura come back to reality. She yelped in surprise and jerked backwards out of fright and her sudden actions stilled Tomoyo as she gazed directly into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
As the going say, eyes are the windows to the soul. This proved true to Tomoyo when she saw how lonely, how terrified and how vulnerable Sakura was, despite her attempts of hiding her true emotions.  
  
"I think I am going to kill your brother for this," Tomoyo muttered softly but Sakura heard it all the same and she gasped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time, in another country, Touya sneezed. He rubbed his nose and was confused out of a sudden. Funny. I do not feel cold at all and yet I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me behind my back. Wait till I get my hands on that person.  
  
Touya waited in front of the huge mansion, waiting impatiently for anyone inside who was willing to open the door and greet him. Minutes ticked by and Touya was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. He was about to bang on the door when it suddenly flew open.  
  
An old man answered the door? How pathetic. "May I help you sir?" The old man asked politely. "I am Wei and I am the butler of this house."  
  
Touya answered, "Is Li Syaoran in? I have something urgent to speak to him, concerning his future."  
  
"You wish to see Master Syaoran? How strange. He told me he was not scheduled for any meetings today."  
  
Wei strode away hurriedly, then stopped abruptly upon remembering Touya and went back to the door and invited him into the guestroom before he hurried away in search of Syaoran in the big mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
End of Part I  
  
--------------- Who would expect, Touya, of all the egoistic man in the world, would go to Hong Kong to meet Syaoran, his enemy of his whole life. What would Touya do when he face Syaoran again and what would Syaoran think. Another important question.would Syaoran be willing to meet him? For answers to the above questions, please stay tuned to the next and finally part of Wishes Do Come True. Poor Sakura, she was bullied again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Part II

Wishes Do Come True Part II ----------------------------- By Sakura aka Michelle -----------------------------  
  
Li Syaoran was working in his study room, calculating the figures that were accumulated over the months. Economics was going down and Syaoran, as the leader of his clan, was trying is best to revive the economy for their benefits. He had to calculate his losses today so that he could bring this up in the meeting with his staff the next day.  
  
He was in a bad mood as things were not going as smoothly as he thought it would be. This is bad. Everyone is going to suffer and how can I prevent that? Syaoran thought solemnly. I could not possibly cut their pay or fire them.  
  
Staring at the photograph on is desk, he felt as if the time had returned to his past, where he had enjoyed himself very much, with the only person he loved in his whole life.  
  
A cough sounded in he room, bringing Syaoran back to the present. Enough of my daydreaming. now back to work. He looked up from the tale and saw Wei standing by the door, looking at him with a strange expression. Syaoran hastily put the photo frame back into the drawers and straightened up, trying to hide his embarrassment with a cough.  
  
"Wei! You should have knocked on the door before you come in!"  
  
"I did, Master Syaoran. You were engrossed with something else and did not hear me."  
  
"Fine.fine. What do you want?"  
  
Wei smiled at Syaoran and said, "there is a visitor waiting for you in the guestroom er. saying he has something tell you that would change your life."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes and said in a chilling voice that made poor Wei tremble, "I wonder who the person is."  
  
"He is a man. around twenty, I would say and just to let you know, I do not think he is the friendly sort of person."  
  
"We will see," Syaoran said and stepped out of his study room and head for the guestroom, leaving the lonely Wei in his study room.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him and Wei stepped behind Syaoran's desk and rummaged his drawers for the photograph he was looking at ever so tenderly. There it was. in the third drawer from the top! Wei smiled when he saw the picture, the only photograph where he saw Syaoran's genuine smile. His smile widened when he recognized the young girl standing next to Syaoran in the photograph. "Isn't this Sakura-sama? How cute! Master Syaoran is so happy and contented with Sakura-sama around."  
  
"Isn't she lovely?" Someone asked.  
  
Wei happily answered, "Of course she is lovely. Such a dear child. She must have grown up to be a pretty young lady. Such a treasure and." He stopped suddenly as he recognized the owner of the voice that spoke to him.  
  
He looked u timidly and winced when he saw Syaoran leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a smile on his face, his expression unreadable. A second later, his casual expression was replaced by a scowl. "Becoming bolder, are you not Wei?"  
  
"I dare not, Master Syaoran. I was merely curious at what you were looking at," Wei stuttered. "Why are you back so soon?"  
  
Syaoran snatched his precious photograph from Wei's hand and sat back down behind his desk and resumed doing his work. "I have decided not to meet him after all. Let him wait for a few more days before my work is settled. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Prepare a guestroom for him for the time being."  
  
Wei sighed," Yes Master Syaoran."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Touya paced about the guestroom anxiously, sincerely hoping that Syaoran would agree to meet him and get things done quickly. Sakura should be worried sick right now.  
  
He stopped his pacing the moment he saw Wei walking in. "How is it going?"  
  
Wei shook his head apologetically and said, "I am afraid that Master Syaoran is too busy right now with his work right."  
  
"What do you mean by saying he is too busy with his work? Is he too coward to even look at me?"  
  
"Watch your words sir," Wei warned. "If you do insult my Master any further, I will have no choice but to chase you out."  
  
Touya smirked, "What do you think I will do? I am not afraid of him and he is such a disappointment.. Such cowards!"  
  
"That leaves me with no choice." Wei muttered and shoved Touya out of the mansion and threw his luggage at him hen promptly slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey! How can you do this to me? I came especially to Hong Kong! Oh well. what a rotten luck."  
  
Touya had no more idea about what to do next and so, he sat down on the front steps outside the front door, in hope that someone would recognized him and bring him in. He let out a loud sigh of frustration and stared up at the clear blue sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Meiling had just returned and stepped into the front gates of the Li mansion when she saw a man sitting on the front steps. He looked awfully familiar to her but she was not very sure about that. What she could see from a distance was only his outline. Curious, Meiling quickened her steps o take a closer look.  
  
She stopped in front of him and waited for him to raise his head to look at her. When he did not do what she expected him to do, she knew he was deep in thoughts. She had to interrupt.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone sir?"  
  
He jerked his gaze up to her and Meiling stopped short, gaping at him with her mouth wide open. "The butler kicked me out after inviting me in," Touya replied plainly. "Are you one of the Li?"  
  
"Ye.Yes," Meiling stammered, still in shock. "You are Sakura's brother aren't you?"  
  
"I am, as a matter of a fact. Does that surprise you? I can see that you are. Please take me in. I have to speak to that brat."  
  
Meiling opened the door and stepped in and Wei immediately went to greet her but stopped to glare at Touya, who had followed her inside.  
  
"Don't be rude, Wei. Let me introduce, this is Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's brother. Big brother, this is Wei."  
  
"I am indeed surprised that you could recognized me, Meiling; because someone else couldn't." he stated and looked at Wei with an odd expression.  
  
Wei broke out into cold sweat and instantly apologized to Touya, who shrugged in response. "I really did not know it is you sir. I am indeed very honoured to meet you and I."  
  
"Save the trouble. Just bring me to meet your so-called Master will do," Touya said.  
  
"Why. yes sir. certainly sir. Please follow me."  
  
Meiling winked at Touya and the two of them followed Wei into the study, where Syaoran was.  
  
Wei knocked on the door as Syaoran had told him to and waited for his reply. "Come in." Wei opened the door and told Syaoran, "Master Syaoran, Meiling-sama had come to meet you and with her.one of her friend."  
  
Syaoran put all his work away and acknowledged Meiling, "What brings you here Meiling?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa called and asked me if I saw Touya Big Brother."  
  
"That person called to find that big monster? How would we know where he is? He isn't even here in Hong Kong!"  
  
"As a matter of a fact," Touya said and entered, smirking when he saw Syaoran turning pale. "I am here in Hong Kong to settle something important with you. Your kind butler tossed me out from the door just a few minutes ago."  
  
Syaoran was speechless, the first time in his whole life that he was feeling surprised. Once he regained his composure, he glared at Touya. "What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer you!"  
  
"Nothing to offer me?" Touya laughed. "Oh yes you have! You can at least offer your name to my sister back in Japan! Or have you forgotten her?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I am glad you still remembered her," Touya said dryly. "She thought you abandoned her!"  
  
"How can he forget such a lovely sweet girl like Sakura-sama? He even looks at her photograph everyday!" Wei interrupted and Meiling giggled.  
  
Touya's eyes softened, "Why didn't you go back to her then?"  
  
"I was afraid that she would reject me," Syaoran replied earnestly and shook his head. "Silly aren't I?"  
  
Touya slammed his fists down onto the table and told Syaoran angrily, "Sakura never stopped loving you, how could you do this to her? She is. she is bullied by all her friends in class and why?" He paused. "It is all because of you! Because you refused to go back for her! And because of this love she felt for you all these years, she endured it! Alone! I can heal her physical pain but not her emotional pain! If you still have a heart, follow me back to Japan this instance!"  
  
Syaoran watched as Touya stomped out of the study and felt four eyes on him. He then let out a painful sigh and said, "He could have at least wait for me to pack my things."  
  
Meiling and Wei broke into a smile and nodded their heads in agreement. Syaoran smiled at them before he exited the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sakura stared at the telephone in her own room, silently hoping that her brother would at least gave her a call. He had vanished and Eriol told her that he had searched the whole of England but found no trace of him. A soft sob escaped her and she hid under the covers of her bed to muffle her sobs so that Yukito would not be alarmed.  
  
"Onii-chan, where are you?" Sakura whispered softly.  
  
Just then, Fujikata knocked on the door to her room and entered without waiting for her to reply and was so alarmed to see that Sakura was in this condition.  
  
"What happened Sakura-san? Why are you crying?"  
  
Sakura sat up immediately onto her bed and rubbed the tears away from her face with the back of his hands. "Will onii-chan abandon me like what Syaoran did?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
Fujikata smiled and shook his head at her, "No. I am sure Touya would want you to be with him. He loves you dearly and just like me, he will not disown you. You are one of us."  
  
"Why did oka-san leave us then? You never told me that before."  
  
Sakura saw the change in Fujitaka's expression and regretted having asked the question. "Sakura."  
  
"I am sorry otou-san, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No. you have the right to ask. Your mother. died of cancer when you were only three."  
  
"Otou-san, this is not your fault to begin with."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Otou-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"At least you brought me up into a fine young lady. You shouldn't feel bad about yourself."  
  
"You are right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and met the cold ceiling above her head. She groaned and leaped out of her bed, knowing something bad was about to happen again. After changing into her school uniform, she went out of her room and immediately noticed that her father and Yukito had not woke up yet. Not wanting to wake them up by staying at home and making a lot of noise, she wrote a note and left for school.  
  
She groaned out loud when she saw Yuki standing there in the King Penguin Park, where Sakura had to pass to reach her school. Of all things in the morning. what does she want?  
  
"Happy to see me?" Yuki asked when she spotted Sakura. "Or my bodyguards?" she added and men dressed in black appeared from all directions, gaining on Sakura.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Sakura demanded, trying not to sound frightened.  
  
"Get her!" Yuki commanded.  
  
Men made a dove for Sakura, who did not have any room for escape, thus she was caught. She struggled against the men but stopped when she saw Yuki walking to stand in front of her.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura hissed between clenched teeth and tried to wrestle free.  
  
Yuki slapped Sakura and he head snapped to one side. "Syaoran is mine. Mine alone and you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
Sakura knew it would be useless to argue with her so she kept quiet. "What are we to do with her?" Her men asked.  
  
Sakura caught the evil glint in Yuki's eyes and gulped. "Have her tied up and blindfolded and throw her in the deep forest where she would never be able to find her way out."  
  
Yuki then laughed evilly and Sakura saw a cloth covering her nose and she slowly slipped into unconsciousnes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
End of Part II  
  
-----------------  
  
Yuki is so evil. will she have her way in the end? Would Sakura be lost in the forest? What will happen in the end? Stay tune to the final part. Really, I promise you it will be the final part. Wow. this is so exciting~  
  
Sakura aka Michelle  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


	3. Part III

Sometimes, thoughts are hard to come by. (Especially setting the plot or writing a story.) Therefore, I apologize for delaying for this chapter. I really hope you do understand. Now. back to the important part.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
RECAP  
  
Sakura knew it would be useless to argue with her so she kept quiet. "What are we to do with her?" Her men asked.  
  
Sakura caught the evil glint in Yuki's eyes and gulped. "Have her tied up and blindfolded and throw her in the deep forest where she would never be able to find her way out."  
  
Yuki then laughed evilly, Sakura saw a cloth covering her nose, and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
WISHES DO COME TRUE  
  
PART III  
  
BY SAKURA AKA MICHELLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The door to the Kinomoto residence sounded, waiting for someone inside to answer.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
There was no answer. It was morning and it was Sunday, everyone should be at home at this moment but why didn't someone answer the door? The person door.  
  
Jingles of the keys could be heard next as the person fumbled with it, eager to get inside. The front door opened slowly, as if time had suddenly slowed down on its own accord. The two person standing outside was greeted by a gust of cool air. They realized something was amiss.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
When no one answered, the person called out again and the second person told him, "It is no use, no one is at home."  
  
"How do you know that, Li?" Touya challenged.  
  
"If Sakura is at home, she will be bouncing down the stairs to greet us. Are you stupid or something?"  
  
"Hey!" Touya protested. "I did not offend you, did I?"  
  
"Did I say you did?"  
  
"Why you. I am the one who brought you back from Hong Kong."  
  
"I paid for my own plane ticket and remember: I paid yours too."  
  
Touya growled, "Why are we arguing?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Who knows? You started it."  
  
Touya covered his eyes with his hands and rolled his eyes heavenwards. "I think it is best to get us settled down first. Agree?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Both men entered the house with their hands full of luggage. As for Syaoran, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands, intending to present it to Sakura. He laid it carefully on the coffee table in the loving room and sat down heavily on the sofa.  
  
Touya immediately went up the stairs but stopped halfway to tell Syaoran to make himself comfortable at home. He was immensely satisfied when Syaoran nodded his head and he continued his way up.  
  
Touya stopped when he was outside Sakura's bedroom and he was shocked by what he was seeing. This should not be happening. All the cards have already been. Why is it.  
  
His below of anger and confusion caught Syaoran's attention and he leapt from the sofa to rush up. "What is the matter?" He asked when he saw Touya.  
  
"Something has happened to Sakura while I am away!" Touya yelled and began shaking Syaoran, who still could not grasp what he was talking about as he had not seen what Touya had just saw.  
  
"Cool down man!"  
  
The shaking stopped but Syaoran needed a few more seconds to stop the whirling of his head. "Look at her room!"  
  
Syaoran turned cautiously towards Sakura's room, thinking that there was a monster or some sort of thing holding Sakura captive in her own room. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw only the Sakura cards. It took him exactly ten seconds to realize that all the Sakura cards had been sealed years ago.  
  
He took immediate actions then.  
  
He walked briskly to Sakura's table, where the Sakura book was, his brow drawn together in a frown and took the book into his hands.  
  
He began shaking it.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Wake up stuff animal! Or else."  
  
The book glowed instantly and something popped out. "Who are you calling stuff animal?"  
  
"Keroberos. don't try my patience now." Syaoran warned darkly, causing Keroberos to gulp in some air.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Why are the Sakura cards floating about in Sakura's room? What has happened?" Touya demanded from the doorway.  
  
"If you let go of me gaki, I will be able to tell the both of you everything," Keroberos choked out and it was only then did Syaoran realize that he was strangling him. He let go immediately but did not apologize.  
  
Keroberos sat on the table and held out its paw and all the Sakura cards flew to him and arranged themselves in a neat pile facing down. Keroberos then held it out to Syaoran and told him seriously, "Pick out any four cards."  
  
To his surprise, Syaoran complied to his wishes. "What do I do with them now?"  
  
"Open them, one by one please for easy explanation."  
  
Syaoran flipped open the first card. It was Watery and the second card was Shadow. "What does they mean?"  
  
"I am afraid that it means hiding."  
  
"Hiding?" Touya echoed.  
  
"Didn't I said that?" Keroberos said, clearly exasperated. "Shadow loves to hide and don't you think Watery is a good hiding place?"  
  
"Oh." Syaoran remarked upon understanding and flipped open the third card. "I believe that Wood means forest."  
  
"You are right about that and. oh my."  
  
"What?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sword card!" Keroberos breathed out.  
  
"I can see it myself! What does it mean?" Syaoran asked, feeling the panic rising within him.  
  
"It means harm!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was trembling all over. She did not know if it was from the fear or the coldness of the night. The most important thing was to get out of wherever she was. The ropes around her wrists were in her way and her skin was rubbed raw from the abrasion while struggling to get free. Her legs were bound tightly together thus preventing her from escaping.  
  
She tried the ropes around her wrists again and then cried out in pain, the sound muffled by the gag in her mouth. Her blindfold proved to be a constant disturbance as she could not see with it covering her eyes.  
  
Syaoran!  
  
The thunderclap in the distance made Sakura jumped up in fright. She attempted to calm down her heart but before she could succeed, she felt something on her shoulder. She wanted to yet but no sound came out from her mouth. She stilled for a moment, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and prayed.  
  
Please don't let in be some wild beasts. please.  
  
The sound she heard next surprised her as much as shocked her that she almost fainted. from the joy of hearing a human sound.  
  
"Sakura?" A voice spoke. It was deep, rich and matured. Her heart leapt with joy though she did not know who the person was.  
  
The person unbounded the ropes around her wrists and ankles before pulling out the gag from her mouth. Sakura worked on the blindfold herself, surprised that her own hands were trembling too much to do it right. The person took over then, undoing the knot of the blindfold. He had to lean over her in order to reach it and Sakura could feel herself blushing in response.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said but managed only a whisper. She tried to look at him but it was too dark to see and that she was really tired.  
  
"Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Sakura's blush deepened and she frantically shook her head, her actions making her giddy. "I can manage myself. I think."  
  
He stood up and held out a hand to assist Sakura, who clung to him for support. "Are you really all right? Your forehead is so hot! You're having a fever! Let's get you home as soon as possible. Let me carry you, Sakura."  
  
There was no chance for Sakura to protest before he picked her up into his strong arms. He was so warn and it felt so right and safe in his arms. She trusted him to keep her safe and let the welcoming darkness that had plagued her. She fell into a deep slumber.  
  
And a deep slumber it was.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
For two days, Sakura lay in her bed, shivering with fever. Faces come and went. Fujitaka's, whose brow was constantly creased in concern: Touya's, which regarded her as if she were some specimen to be poked and prodded.  
  
Once, she roused enough to recognize Yukito's face smiling down at her. His hands were cool when he touched her brow, and other time, his hands felt warm and strong. They cupped her face so tenderly that she wanted to weep. She dreamt that they were Syaoran's hands. That the litany of "Sakura. don't die! Sakura!" whispered near her ear were spoken by Syaoran's lips.  
  
Had she imagined it all in her feverish mind? Had he held her? Touched her?  
  
On the forth day, she awoke with a clear head and sat straight up in her bed. Touya sat in a chair near the window, his head bent over an open book in his lap. He looked up, surprised.  
  
"How. What. Why."  
  
"That gaki brought you back here from the forest using his Raishinboard. It is so lucky that you are still wearing your special necklace. It had saved you," Touya explained, taking in Sakura's confused expression and almost laughed. "I guest you must be wanting to thank your saviour. He is in my room but I fear that you will have to be as quiet as possible as he is sleeping right now, after having watching you for a day, refusing to rest."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
She still don't understand who that person is. Touya thought with a smile as Sakura threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. If he was not paying attention, Sakura's head would have landed on the ground. Touya chided her for being so clumsy.  
  
I always was. who brought me out of the forest exactly?  
  
She crept into Touya's room with the knowledge of the person sleeping from her brother. There the person was, lying on his side with his back to her. He had brown hair, Just like Syaoran. and a well-built body. He was, Sakura realized, quite tall and for one moment, she thought if Touya was taller than he was. The thought almost made her laugh aloud but she stopped herself by covering her mouth with her hand, not wanting to wake the person up.  
  
Leaning over him to look at his face, Sakura almost toppled over him from the effort but his hands shot out to steady her. She gasped from the touch.  
  
"Trying to sneak behind my back?" He murmured and looked up at Sakura's wide eyes. "Can't you recognize me at all?"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked, sitting upright and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "As fit as ever!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and stopped when he saw the tears in Sakura's eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
  
She said nothing but shook her head. Syaoran pulled her into his embrace and patted her back in order to soothe her. "I am very sorry. for all the troubles I have caused, Sakura. Don't cry. please."  
  
She sniffed and looked up at him tearily, "I-I missed you a lot."  
  
"So do I, Sakura. So do I. But hey, I am back here for you. and only you sweetheart."  
  
Touya watched the heart touching scene from the corridor. He longed to tear Syaoran away from his precious sister. I think it is almost time for me to admit defeat. I have just lost Sakura.  
  
With that, he left the couple alone with a shake of his head but a smile was on his lips.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
~* The next day*~  
  
Yuki sat at her own place in the classroom with Keitaro hovering over her, humming a sweet tune in celebration for her success. Finally! I have gotten rid of Sakura. I cannot wait to see Syaoran again! When is he coming back for me?  
  
Sakura was absent from school for a week and Yuki knew that she might already have died of starvation. Thinking about that, she laughed aloud, causing people to turn around to stare at her curiously.  
  
"What? Have you never seen a beauty before?"  
  
Keitaro smiled and leaned forward to whisper to Yuki, "You are a rare beauty, my dearest Yuki. Only you."  
  
Yuki was about to thank him when her eyes caught sight of Sakura. She immediately jumped up from her seat and blinked several times to make sure that she was seeing clearly.  
  
"That Kinomoto Sakura is back. with a guy this time! I thought she was dead for sure!" She said and slammed her fist into the table.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura tried to send Syaoran back home since it was only a month before the school closes and it was of no necessity for him to enrol as a student.  
  
"I'll be fine, Syaoran. I promise you. Now, go back please." Sakura pleaded, frantically trying to push Syaoran out of the classroom.  
  
"I must guard you in case you got kidnap again." Syaoran answered and then caught the angry gaze of Yuki and frowned. "Is it her?"  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked, looking at the person Syaoran was pointing to. "You mean Yuki? How can she be the one? I am too heavy for her."  
  
"You might be wrong," he murmured.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
He raised his hands in surrender, "I'll go... on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My kiss goodbye. I want to have it."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura flushed a deep red. "In school?"  
  
"I am not leaving until I have it, Sakura."  
  
Shyly, Sakura rose on tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek, aware of the number of eyes on them, then turned scarlet. "See you later," she said and hurried back to her seat, with Syaoran trailing behind. "Syaoran!"  
  
"That is not what I am thinking of!" he exclaimed.  
  
He looked disgruntled and  
  
.she looked embarrassed.  
  
.but complied to his wishes anyway, much to Yuki's anger.  
  
So that Syaoran is back. Yuki thought. Wait till I get my hands on him. He will be mine. MINE!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF PART III  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hohoho. Who would think that Syaoran is able to save Sakura so quickly but things does not end here. What will Yuki do to get Syaoran and how will Sakura react when she realized Yuki's intent? Think and please review on it or email me. I would appreciate that since I have not thought of the punishment for Yuki. You will decide. So. I will be waiting for your reply.  
  
------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Part IV

Sorry S+S fans if Wishes Do Come True is not mushy enough. I do thank you for your kind reviews and encouragements. Please come back on Christmas for a pleasant surprise.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
WISHES DO COME TRUE  
  
PART IV  
  
BY SAKURA AKA MICHELLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura felt that someone was staring at her throughout the whole lesson. There was of absolutely no need to turn around to find out who the person was. Only one name flashed through Sakura's mind.  
  
"Yuki-san."Sakura muttered softly with a shake of her head.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" The History teacher barked.  
  
I wonder what is Yuki-san up to. Sakura thought solemnly. Hope she will not harm Syaoran.  
  
"KINOMOTO-SAN!" The teacher literally shouted across the classroom and this brought Sakura onto her legs.  
  
"Ye-yes, Nazai-sensei?"  
  
"Are you paying attention in my class?"  
  
Sakura broke out in cold sweat; she knew that everyone was looking at her now, probably even snickering. She disliked being the attention getter in the class; it made her so uncomfortable as she hardly interacted with them. What do I tell her?  
  
She was angry now. Nazai-sensei almost erupted violently like the other times, when she had boldly fallen asleep in her class. "I-I am not paying much attention, sensei," Sakura admitted.  
  
"You," Nazai-sensei said, walking around Sakura and examining her. "Are going to the detention class after school for only fifteen minutes. Don't you dare to bargain with me, girl," She added when Sakura opened her mouth to protest.  
  
Groaning, Sakura leaned onto her table and pouted angrily. Why me again? It is always me! She started banging onto her table but stopped instantly when she caught the glare Nazai was giving her. Hope Syaoran is not fetching me today or he will have to wait for sometime.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"Kinomoto-san." Nazai warned.  
  
"I am sorry!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran leaned against the tree outside Tomoeda High School and waited patiently for the bell to ring, so that he can fetch Sakura home.  
  
Oh man. I cannot stand a minute without her. I am hopelessly taken in with her. Syaoran thought. But it is not that bad after all.  
  
He let his thoughts flew by while waiting for the time to pass. He was jolted back by the dramatically loud bell that marked the end of the lessons for the day. Syaoran watched as the students, dressed smartly in their uniform, filed past him.  
  
Many faces past by him but he did not get to see Sakura.  
  
Where is she? Syaoran thought with a frown. He was about to search for her in the school when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled around and pushed the person's hands away from him.  
  
"Syaoran darling." Yuki purred. "Here to take me home?"  
  
Syaoran snorted, "Don't be disgusting, lady."  
  
Determined, knowing that Sakura could be watching them from the detention class, Yuki pressed closer to Syaoran and clung to him fiercely, refusing to let go. Syaoran yelled and struggled to get rid of her.  
  
Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura was indeed in the detention class, watching them.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura entered the empty detention class, dragging her feet behind her, she felt that her life had seeped out of her. Always me in here.  
  
She flopped down onto one of the chairs and lay her head on the table, letting out a frustrated sigh. Syaoran could be waiting for me outside the gates now. Hurrying over to the windows, Sakura scanned the surroundings and found Syaoran almost instantly. The only thing that unsettled her was that he was not alone.  
  
Yuki was with him.  
  
Moreover, she was clinging to him and yet Syaoran made no move to disengage her. Her eyes made contact with Yuki's and she caught her wicked smile. Sakura almost threw herself out of the windows to separate the two of them. She did her best to restrain herself.  
  
Jealously.Sakura thought, trying to calm herself down. Is the common weakness of all mankind. Jealously. made the whole world an ugly one. I will not be jealous. I will not be jealous. Just trust him and let the things flow smoothly.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let go of me!" Syaoran finally tore free, throwing Yuki onto the ground.  
  
She cried out in pain and Syaoran winced from that sound. He did not mean to hurt her. He threw Yuki his handkerchief and looked up. Then his heart stopped.  
  
Sakura was there in one of the classroom, watching them with wide eyes. His heart fell when he saw Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut and walked away. This is a misunderstanding! Sakura!  
  
Yuki's eyes glinted and she smiled, a wicked witch's smile. "Syaoran darling, could you please help me up?"  
  
"Help yourself!" He growled at her, angry now that Sakura was not going to talk to him because of Yuki.  
  
"I am not going until you help me up."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Sakura appeared behind Yuki out of a sudden, startling the both of them. For one moment, Yuki thought Sakura was going to hit her and she braced herself for the impact.  
  
None came.  
  
Instead, Sakura helped Yuki to her feet and apologized. "I apologized on behalf of Syaoran. He did not mean to injure you."  
  
A minute of silence followed by and Syaoran was the first to react. "Sakura, I-I."  
  
"Say no more," She interrupted and smiled at Yuki, who was too stunned to move.  
  
Yuki slapped Sakura's hands away from her and glared at her. "Do not think that you are so great after escaping from the forest. Syaoran will be mine! Mine!"  
  
Sakura stared at the ground, motionless. She did not react to Yuki's words, which had her frustrated and stomped away.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I-I am going home," She said and walked away, not bothering to wait for Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran's shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed Sakura, determined to keep her safe. I should have known. I should have known.  
  
No one was at home when Sakura returned. The house was unusually quiet for the day. Fujitaka and Touya had gone back to work while Yukito had gone back to his own house. Sakura had only Syaoran to talk to but she did not feel like talking now that she had many things to talk about.  
  
Syaoran stopped Sakura when she was about to close the door to her bedroom. "Can I do some explaining to you?"  
  
She was silent for a moment before she opened the door wide enough for him, "Sure, I won't stop you."  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed and waited for Syaoran to start explaining but when he did not, she looked up at him and gasped instantly. He was looking at her with pleading eyes, hoping she could forgive him.  
  
"Things were not as what you saw just now, Sakura. I was about to look for you when that girl cling to me and refused to let go."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No you don't. I tried to push her away and I did, just before I saw you. closing you eyes at us."  
  
"I believe you," Sakura stated and started at Syaoran, who wore an expression of disbelief. "I do believe you Syaoran. How do I convince you of that?"  
  
She started unbuttoning her school blouse and Syaoran panicked, blushed and trued to stop her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Make love to me. This is the only way for you to be convinced that I do believe you-"  
  
"Sakura," he interrupted. "Things don't work this way."  
  
"They don't?" Sakura asked, feeling tears blinding her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to convince you?" Sakura wailed.  
  
Syaoran said nothing but continued to look at her.  
  
"You don't understand what I feel!" Sakura burst out suddenly, catching Syaoran by surprise.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She tore free from him and ran out of the house to find an isolated spot to calm herself down, with Syaoran shortly behind. She longed to be alone right now at this point of time. She did realize that it was useless to argue with Syaroan; he just did not understand her enough.  
  
Sakura ran across the road.  
  
Syaoran shouted out a warning.  
  
She looked up and saw a car, driving at top speed towards her.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Syaoran's heart stopped when Sakura rolled over the top of the car and landed on the road motionless and bleeding. The car had stopped and a crowd had began to gather around Sakura.  
  
The driver stepped out, wide-eyed and trembling all over, and looked at Syaroan. He knew who she was immediately. "You! You again!"  
  
"I don't mean to-"  
  
Syaoran was not there anymore and Yuki felt like crying. It was true that she hated Sakura but she really did not wish her to die. What have I done? Oh god!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
He rushed to her, pushing at the crowd to reach her and saw her then. She was breathing rapidly, her face a mask of pain and agony. She was whimpering and bleeding too much. Syaoran knelt down, not daring to touch her, knowing that he would cause additional pain if he did so.  
  
"Sa-Sakura?"  
  
She opened one eye weakly when she heard her name. Her mind was spinning so much and so painfully that she wanted to die. Her vision was blur and it was painful to focus. She panicked as a spiralling black orb was sucking her in.  
  
"S-Syaroan?"  
  
"Don't close your eyes!" He shouted when Sakura's eyes fluttered close and he hurried to place her hand beside his cheek. "Sakura!"  
  
Her fingers moved against his cheeks in a caressing manner and she whispered. "I love. you always-"  
  
Sakura fainted right after her last words. Syaoran let out a shout, filled with torment and anguish. People around him closed their eyes and began to pray.  
  
They prayed for Sakura.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran paced about outside the emergency room Sakura was in. It had been two hours that Sakura was admitted. This is taking too long... He stopped in front of the trembling Yuki to glare at her before he ignored her totally.  
  
"I did not mean to knock into her. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Shut up will you?!"  
  
Just then, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo came rushing towards them with a frantic expressions on their faces. "What had happened?" demanded Touya.  
  
"Ask her," Syaoran spat angrily and pointed to Yuki.  
  
"Isn't this Yuki-san?" Tomoyo asked, with a tint of curiosity. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"I did not mean to." Yuki murmured and started crying all over again.  
  
"Can't you just stop crying?" Touya muttered. "It is getting on my nerves."  
  
Miraculously, the crying stopped. Yuki looked up timidly at Touya and blushed. Syaroan could not believe that this was actually happening. Yuki has obviously falling for Touya.  
  
The lights above the door to the E.R. flickered off and the door opened, revealing a surgeon with his helpers. They bowed to Syaoran's gang, causing them to break out I cold sweat, and said, "The operation is a success."  
  
For one moment, Syaoran's gang heaved a sigh of relief at the same time but another surgeon continued, "But she is in coma. We do not know when exactly she will wake up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"She might sleep on forever." came the reply. "You may wish to s her right now but she won't be able to hear you."  
  
Syaoran went in, together with Fujitaka and Touya. Tomoyo had wisely stayed outside, knowing that she would break down upon seeing Sakura. Yukito had offered to keep her company. On the other hand, Yuki was too guilt-stricken to go in.  
  
Syaoran winced when he saw the numerous tubes that was attached to Sakura. Touya groaned and Fujitaka almost fainted. This was why Touya brought his father out for some fresh air, leaving Syaoran alone with Sakura.  
  
He touched her cheek gently and told her in a gentle tone, "I know you will wake up someday, Sakura. I just know it and when you wake up, I am going to propose to you and make you my wife. Do you hear me, Sakura? You will be my bride and we will have beautiful children running about at home. Please wake up from your dreams soon, my dearest Sakura."  
  
Syaoran patted her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving reluctantly.  
  
Unknown yo him, a tear slipped off from Sakura's eyes and rolled down her cheek.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF PART IV  
  
------------------------------------------------ Ouch! This hurt! I got Sakura injured again. *Sob* the next part is really going to be the final part because I have already wrote the story. Now. I need to find some time to type it out. Stay tuned and reviews please~  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Final Part

This is the final part of Wishes Do Come True and I will like to thank the following people for their review:  
  
Zenin [I am happy you like this story but I do not think I wrote that well. coz I always injure the main characters.]  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel [I hope that part II does satisfy your curiosity and as I have said, this is the last part. I might consider a sequel if many people requested it.]  
  
Christy [I am sorry for not replying to you earlier. those three kids you are asking about are actually Sakura's classmate in this story and gangs up with Yuki.]  
  
Kan-chan [Syaoran did find Sakura =D ]  
  
Bunny459 [Wishes Do Come True ends at part V.]  
  
HAND OF FATE [I am sorry if I have updated in a speed slower than you like it. I hope you really like this last part.]  
  
Kawaii-kirei [I am sorry part II end that fast. Thank you for your encouragements!]  
  
Eclispe [I am still wondering which girl are you talking about. Perhaps you can email me.]  
  
Danielle Ngo [There will not be more chapters but I am considering a sequel. How about that?]  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel [I do appreciate your idea but Sakura is a kind person. Hope you are not angry with me for saying this. Thanks anyway.]  
  
GothicAnimeVamp7 [I really thank you for liking this story!]  
  
Sakura Hao [Your idea is interesting but Sakura can't show her magical abilities in front of her friends.]  
  
ARCHANGEMON [I am sorry to say that this story is not what you are thinking about.  
  
lilum-star [I am wondering if I have emailed you. I am sorry if I didn't. Thanks for your review!]  
  
Sweet Madison [I am really very sorry for Sakura's coma state! I didn't know what happen to me that always make people injured in my stories!!!!]  
  
Danim [ I was hoping that this will be a X'mas present for all of you.]  
  
To mysterious reviewer who did not enter their name [I know I injure her again. I always get her into trouble.]  
  
Xxwolfpupxx [I am happy you think it interesting! =) ]  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
So much for the thank you list, now to the recap:  
  
He touched her cheek gently and told her in a gentle tone, "I know you will wake up someday, Sakura. I just know it and when you wake up, I am going to propose to you and make you my wife. Do you hear me, Sakura? You will be my bride and we will have beautiful children running about at home. Please wake up from your dreams soon, my dearest Sakura."  
  
Syaoran patted her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving reluctantly.  
  
Unknown yo him, a tear slipped off from Sakura's eyes and rolled down her cheek.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
WISHES DO COME TRUE  
  
PART V [FINAL PART]  
  
BY SAKURA AKA MICHELLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran sat on a chair beside Sakura's bed and watched her, sleeping so peacefully and painfully kawaii. He resisted the urge to shake her up out of pure desperation. He took out the velvet box and opened it with care, (a/n: guess what it contains) admiring the sparkle of the ring that greeted him. (a/n did you guess it?)  
  
Tomoyo came into the room without his knowledge and smiled sadly when she saw Syaoran, who did not noticed her. Her smile widened as she pulled out a video camera from her bag without making any noise and got into position. She aimed the camera at him, pressed the record button and coughed to get his attention.  
  
He jumped from his seat instantly and fumbled with the box before shoving it back into his pocket with a blush on his face. "Daijouji-san!"  
  
"Hohoho." Tomoyo laughed and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't you dare show this tape to other people. This is meant to be a surprise," Syaoran warned darkly.  
  
"I don't dare to promise," Tomoyo joked.  
  
Syaoran ignored her and sat back down on his chair with a brooding expression on his face. "When is Sakura waking up? She has been sleeping dor one whole week already."  
  
"Her external injuries has all healed ling tie ago but I am not sure about internal injuries or concussions," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"I guess she has injured her head very seriously then," came a matured lady's voice.  
  
Syaoran stiffened immediately and stood upright instantly, as rigid as a pole and greeted, "Mother."  
  
"I guess my son is doing well in Japan," Yelan commented and entered, with Meiling following closely behind.  
  
"I should say that Sakura should be dead after being knocked down by a full speed car but I guessed she jumped up and rolled over the car instead," Meiling said. "Thus saving her life." (a/n: Is there such a thing? Nevermind.)  
  
Syaoran replayed the scene in his mind. He saw Sakura running across thee road and she stopped to look back at him for a moment and that was when she shouted out a warning to her. She turned, wide-eyed, and saw the car driving towards her at top speed. She shook her head frantically as if she knew who the driver was but she shut her eyes, knowing that the car could not stop in time. Just before the car hit her, she leapt onto it but the impact was too great that she rolled over the top and landed onto the ground, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and panting from exertion.  
  
"Oi Syaoran," Meiling said. "You should take a rest. You don't look good to me."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and stubbornly refused to leave the hospital room. "I promised her that I will be here when she wakes up."  
  
Yelan sighed, "So you really loves this lady here, don't you, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes mother. I am sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"You are never a disappointment, Syaoran. You let go of the Clow cards and capture their mistress's heart." Meiling interjected, then blushed when all of them looked at her, "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I can take over the watch while you take a nap here, son," Yelan offered, touched by Syaoran's love for Sakura.  
  
"But."  
  
"I will wake you up if something happens. You need your rest."  
  
"Since you said so." Syaoran agreed with the idea reluctantly and stretched out on the couch to take a quick nap.  
  
Yelan chuckled and told Meiling, "Do you wish to go back first? I can ask Wei to arrange for you."  
  
"Thank you, aunt Yelan but I prefer to go to Daijouji-san's house before I return home. We have. something to discuss."  
  
"Sure," Yelan said and gave Meiling the permission.  
  
She turned her attention back to Sakura. Now then. she should be awake by now since she suffered no concussions. Yelan thought. That is left with one reason.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Yelan muttered.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In England, Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled and complimented himself, "Such perfect timing. Wonderful. simply wonderful!"  
  
"What do you want to do with Sakura, master Eriol?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Hope you don't intend to hurt her," Spinel Six told him.  
  
Eriol chucked, "Harm her? Why should I do that?"  
  
"Who knows?" retorted Nakuru and Spinal Six at the same time.  
  
"It is a present for my cure descendant," Eriol confessed, then smiled over it.  
  
Nakuru shrugged, "I said that he has gone crazy."  
  
"Be glad he is not after you life for saying that right in front of his face."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura could hear everything around her but could not move at all; she felt weak all over and her body just would not respond. The most peculiar thing was that she did not feel hungry at all, even if she had not eaten anything for a week.  
  
What is happening to me?  
  
She would often wake up at night, only to find that it was quiet and that was when Syaoran always talked to her. cooed her out of the coma. I am not in coma, am I? If I am, why am I still able to hear Syaoran so clearly?  
  
"Sakura." came Syaoran's voice. "I know you often. overslept but I think this is getting out of hand. You had actually slept for ten days and there you are, sleeping so soundly, where I am panicking here.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me Sakura. If you leave me." Syaoran threatened. "I will make Yuki my bride; she will be more than happy to fill your shoes."  
  
She felt him life her into his arms and rocked her, "Wake up please, Sakura. I promise I will cook for you, help you do your household chores for the rest of your lives. If only you open your eyes,"  
  
His anger faded into anguish and longing, "Look at my soul Sakura. It was black before you came into my life. It was meaningless but after you entered my life, I feel responsible. happier than I ever can be; you have changed my whole life, Sakura. Only you can do it."  
  
"Take me with you please." Syaoran pleaded and laid his cheeks against her. "Sakura. I love you." Take me with you; I want to be with you."  
  
Somewhere in the hospital, the clock chimed twelve.  
  
He felt a movement against her cheek and gasped. Had he actually imagined it? He leaned back to look at her and saw her lips moving but her voice was too soft to hear. He leaned down to hear it more clearly.  
  
"What Sakura? What are you trying to say?" Syaoran encouraged.  
  
Sakura gulped and tried again. Syaoran listened to her, then roared out with laughter, his shoulders shaking with mirth.  
  
Do you want to know what Sakura had just told Syaoran?  
  
"She said that Yuki has big feet!" Syaoran told the others the next morning with a blushing Sakura on the bed.  
  
"I had no choice! My throat was too dry to speak and the best I can do was to whisper!" Sakura reasoned.  
  
"Hey gaki," Touya warned. "Don't try my anger my sister; she has just woke up from her coma."  
  
Sakura was about to shout to her brother to tell him to keep his mouth shut when a knock sounded on the door. Everyone in the room paused to take a look at the person.  
  
"Yuki-san?" Sakura breathed out. "Do come in."  
  
"Er. I-I just want to tell you something," She looked at the people in the room and was feeling uneasy with all the eyes on her. "In private?"  
  
"Sure. sure," Sakura replied with a smile, chasing each person out of the room. Syaoran had to be peeled off from his seat by Touya to give the two ladies the privacy they needed.  
  
"I am sorry for what I have done to you before, Kinomoto-san."  
  
Sakura beamed at her, "It was no big deal. Do not take it to heart."  
  
"But."  
  
"I already have forgotten everything."  
  
"Can we. still be friends?"  
  
Sakura clasped Yuki's hands in hers, "We always are."  
  
"Thank you. thank you so much," Yuki sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry; it will make you look awful," Sakura joked.  
  
"By the way, Kinomoto-san," Yuki said. "Can you give me something?"  
  
Without bothering to wait for Sakura's answer, Yuki continued, "I want your brother."  
  
A loud thump could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by giggles and some laughter. Sakura stood rooted to the spot, entirely speechless. "Sorry? What did you just say?"  
  
"I. Want. Your. Brother," Yuki repeated shyly.  
  
"Oh my." Sakura drawled out, slapping her hands on her forehead.  
  
"I am serious this time."  
  
Tomoyo burst into the room with a parcel in her hands. She stopped right in front of Sakura, demanding her attention. "This is for you."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"It is from your secret admirer," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Syaoran rushed into the room upon hearing them and ripped open the parcel out of anger. He was motionless for a moment as he was reading something then he was shouting angrily and gritted his teeth.  
  
"What does it says, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, picking up the bits and pieces of paper that was left behind of the parcel.  
  
"Nothing. when are you able to be discharged from the hospital?"  
  
"Hoe? I should be able to return home tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then."  
  
Sakura was confused by his sudden change of attitude, "I guess it is alright with me. if onii-chan says yes. I don't wish to see the two of you fighting over me."  
  
"Kinomoto-san, so do I get Touya?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Why you." Meiling interjected. "You have to win this round first!"  
  
This particular fight went on and on until Sakura fell asleep, together with Syaoran, from the boredom of watching them hurling insults at each other. Yelan, Tomoyo and Touya had wisely left for home and Yukito went for his food hunt.  
  
When is this fight going to stop? Sakura thought before falling asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran had dragged Sakura to the King Penguin Park and left her sitting on the bench while he walked about the area, as if he was searching for something important to him. Why.he was looking so worried.  
  
She went onto her knees and hands to search, shouting to Syaoran at the other far end, "What are we looking for, Syaoran?"  
  
"A box," came the reply. "A velvet box."  
  
Sakura stared at the object under the bench she was sitting on. Is this the one? Sakura thought seriously and flattened against the ground in order to reach it. What is inside?  
  
"How did you lose it?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa stole it from me and threw it here," Syaoran muttered, clearly he was angry with Eriol.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Hearing Sakura's favourite exclamation from her own mouth made him smile. "He has magic, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Sakura gasped, half from the explanation and half from what she saw. A ring? Syaoran is proposing to another lady? How can this be? She closed the box again and asked Syaoran, "Is this the one?"  
  
Syaoran whirled back and looked relieved when he saw the box. "Yes! Yes! You have found it! I spent my fortune on this," When he caught the worried look Sakura gave him, he added, "I was merely exaggerating."  
  
"Are you proposing to Yuki-san?" Sakura asked, looking down sadly.  
  
Syaoran laughed out and pulled Sakura to him, "What more can I ask for when I already have you?"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, turning red from embarrassment for having asked such a question.  
  
Syaoran suddenly let go of her hand to go down onto one knee and looked up at her, feeling nervous out of a sudden. What is he doing? Sakura thought, totally confused. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura, will you make me the luckiest man on Earth by marrying me?"  
  
Sakura gaped, gasped and stared. So he was intending to propose to me! Now I get it why he was acting so strange this past few days.  
  
"Will I?" Sakura heard herself asking and felt him stiffen in response. She knelt down onto her knees and leaned into him, hugging him tightly to her, "I will, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "Of course you will, if not I will pester you from dawn to dusk until you agree. Now, it is time for me to open the box."  
  
He stopped when he saw a piece of paper protruding from the box. He pulled it out and read it, out of curiosity and smiled, then tossed the paper away. It was a note from Eriol.  
  
"What are you reading? Why did you throw it away? I didn't see it when I found the box."  
  
"It is nothing of importance. I am going to slide this ring onto your ring finger, Sakura. Do I have your permission?" He asked jokingly.  
  
He earned a giggle from Sakura, "Silly, the permission is yours a long time ago. There is no need to ask it from me."  
  
With that, Syaoran slid the sparkling ring onto Sakura's ring finger and admire how well it fits on it. He clutched her hand to his hart tenderly and vowed, "I will make you happy and smile everyday. This is a promise."  
  
Sakura said nothing but nodded her head in agreement and grinned at Syaoran. "I did not expect that someone would want to marry me. I am onii- chan's kaijuu."  
  
"You are not your onii-chan's kaijuu," Syaoran stated firmly. "You will be my wife soon."  
  
"I won't miss his scene in the whole world," Tomoyo said, appearing from her hiding place behind the bushes.  
  
Syaoran gaped while Sakura blushed.  
  
"You have done me proud, son," Yelan commented behind Tomoyo. "You have finally captured the card mistress's heart."  
  
"No mother," Syaoran disagreed, looking down at Sakura and grinned at her. "I have captured my future. With Sakura."  
  
A gust of wind flew by and blew Eriol's note across the garden. It read:  
  
Dearest cute descendant of mine,  
  
I knew Sakura would find this box first so I put this note in after she opened the box. I guess wishes do come true for the both of you. Congratulations! I will be waiting for your invitation to your wedding reception. Guess what? I am the mastermind of Sakura-san's coma but I did not plan the accident! You must be relieved when she woke up yesterday, the 24th of December. That is your Christmas present this year. All the best to you in winning Sakura from Touyas hands. May your wish come true sooner.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
END PF PART V [FINAL PART]  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The is the end of Wishes Do Come True. How do you like the ending? Do you people want a sequel to this fic? This is my first completed multi-part fic and I am really pleased with it, except I kept making Sakura suffer. Please review!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
P.S. Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it! Don't forget to read my other fics.  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


	6. X'mas 2003 special

The prolonged sequel is here, finally! This fanfic is for Christmas, since I could not finish typing the other 30 over pages long fics in time for the special occasion. I hope this fanfic can bring you more joy than you can ever be coz.. Hee.. Carry on reading for fun!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Wishes Do Come True  
  
X'mas Special  
  
By Sakura aka Michelle  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~* Three years later*~  
  
Li Syaoran returned to his room feeling extremely tired after the meeting held by his family, which lasted for six hours. He was sure Sakura must be frantic about the results of the meeting and the decisions made by them. After all, she was his fiancée and that the meeting held was about their wedding, which would be held two days later. She was not allowed into the meeting room because she was not a member of the house yet, since she was not yet married to Syaoran.  
  
He smiled when he reached the corridor outside his room and reached for the doorknob of his room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next; Sakura was standing on a stool by the window, adjusting the curtains on wobbling feet. He strode across the room in five strides and hoisted her off the stool, setting her onto the solid ground carefully.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Sakura, surprised by his sudden appearance for she did not hear him enter the room, replied honestly, "Adjusting the curtains for you, Syaoran. Why are you so angry?"  
  
Syaoran counted to ten silently, trying to contain his anger from Sakura. "You are carrying our child and you could fall from the chair. I don't want that to happen. Promise me you will not do anything dangerous that will endanger your life and the baby's life."  
  
Sakura hung her head, "I promise."  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed heavily. Sakura looked at him worriedly and touched his forehead with the back of her hand, checking for any signs of fever. "I am fine. It's just that I am weary from the meeting," he said, pulling Sakura onto his lap.  
  
Sakura blushed and leaned against him, letting out a sigh of contentment, "I am sure onii-chan must be furious now that he knows our short stay here in Hong Kong isn't merely for touring but for a marriage ceremony. How I wish we didn't trick him here."  
  
Chuckling, Syaoran assured her, "Your brother will be fine with Yukito and your father around him. He couldn't do anything damaging to me anyway now that we are in my room and you are here with me."  
  
"But still I wish that we could have at least told him the truth when we had the chance to. I feel bad about lying to him," Sakura protested.  
  
Syaoran flopped onto the bed, pulling Sakura with him and she let out a surprised gasp at his sudden action. After recovering from her earlier surprise, she let out a pearl of giggles and rolled down to lie on the bed beside Syaoran, snuggling against his side. He grinned at her and retorted, "Didn't you tell him lots of lies when you come over to stay at my place when we were in Japan?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Sakura struggled for the right words to say and was saved by a knock on the door. Groaning slightly at the person's choice of time, Syaoran got up grumpily and answered the door with a dark scowl.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully. "I am here to collect Sakura for the fitting of the wedding gown."  
  
"Daijouji-san, you really should learn how to choose a correct time," Syaoran told her and she smiled in return.  
  
"Well, if you choose not to hand Sakura over to fit her gown, then may I suggest that the wedding date be postponed in order to give us more time to prepare?" Tomoyo asked, meeting Syaoran in the eye.  
  
Syaoran gulped at the seriousness in Tomoyo's tone and raised up both hands in mock surrender, "Fine!"  
  
Laughing at the argument between her trusted friend and her husband-to-be, Sakura came forward to follow Tomoyo out, but not before she pressed a kiss to Syaoran's lips, "I will be back soon."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was near midnight by the time Sakura was returned to Syaoran and he almost flew into a rage. "Daijouji-san, I agreed to lend Sakura to you but surely you know that it's already midnight now? She and our baby need their rest! I am sure you know that," Syaoran fairly shouted out his disapproval although he never done this to his friends in the past.  
  
Tomoyo smiled knowingly as she pushed Sakura into the room, "I have to make the last touches for the gown. Surely you want Sakura-chan to look perfect on her wedding day. Am I right?"  
  
Syaoran groaned loudly, "Why can't I ever outsmart you in any arguments?"  
  
"Goodnight then, Li-kun, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said and left the corridor and scurried back to her room where the Li family had assigned to her.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Syaoran turned to Sakura, who was sitting in the middle of the bed looking at him with an amused expression, waiting for him. "Tired?" he heard himself ask.  
  
"A little," Sakura replied and yawned, then blushed. "Tomoyo made me stand still for three hours just to fit the dress while she finished up her last touches. I was bored!"  
  
"You should sleep now," Syaoran frowned and pushed Sakura back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. "I can see that you are really tired."  
  
"Aren't you sleeping too?" Sakura asked sleepily, on the verge of falling asleep, as she snuggled into a comfortable position.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and explained, "I still have some work to do. I'll sleep as soon as I finished going through them."  
  
"Don't stay up too late then," Sakura murmured and fell asleep almost immediately, earning a chuckle from Syaoran.  
  
He pushed a fallen lock of hair over her forehead and pressed a tender kiss upon it before he went to his desk to finish reading some of the reports that his mother insisted him to read and there were answers to be given when morning arrived.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning  
  
The sun had already risen up in the clear blue sky and its rays flitted through the window of Syaoran's room and casting a brilliant glow on the bed, where the couple was currently sleeping. Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the rays of sunlight. He looked over at Sakura, who was still asleep, and silently marveled at her ability to sleep despite the unwelcome disturbance. Sleep has softened her features, making her look fragile and delicate. He ran a hand over her auburn hair and smiled at the silky texture and suddenly froze when she stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura murmured huskily. "It's morning already? I felt like I have never been asleep in years."  
  
"Then sleep for a while more," Syaoran advised. "I will wake you up later."  
  
He knew she couldn't hear him now that she had fallen back into her slumber. Stretching his arms and legs, he flipped out of bed, got dressed and went out of his room in search of his mother.  
  
"There you are, my son," Yelan exclaimed. "I have been waiting for you all morning!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen," Syaoran apologized. "I overslept."  
  
Yelan frowned, "That's hardly the Syaoran I know of. My son never oversleeps."  
  
"I never claimed to be a superman," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You've changed, Syaoran," Yelan stated. "But.. ah well, you've changed for the better."  
  
"All thanks to Sakura," Syaoran cheerfully supplied and then added, "Regarding the wedding.."  
  
Yelan stood up from her seat behind her desk in the workroom and came forward to her son, "The elders had agreed on a simple wedding. It's now time for the old tradition to change."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Where's your bride?" Yelan asked curiously, looking around them for any signs of Sakura. "Is she ill?"  
  
"She's perfectly healthy and I am sure the baby is, too," Syaoran answered with a knowing smile. "I hope it will be a girl who resembles Sakura much."  
  
Yelan frowned again at his words, "We were all hoping that it will be a son. The Li clan needs a male heir to continue its line of rule and influence."  
  
Syaoran laughed and pointed out, "Well, you did said that it is now time for the old tradition to change."  
  
"I did say that," Yelan agreed. "But you know I only meant the wedding ceremony."  
  
"Children are a bless to the parents. They represent love and happiness. Mother, didn't you gave birth to four girls first before me?"  
  
Yelan blushed and sighed in defeat, "All right, suits you."  
  
Syaoran watched as his mother strode away in obvious embarrassment and he chuckled slightly, whistling on his way back to his room. Sakura was still sleeping, Syaoran mused. Walking as silently as he could, he sat on the bed and leaned over his beloved Sakura, looking at the contented expression on her face and felt pride rose up within his chest, knowing that she was going to be his wife and that they had a lifetime together and to love each other. He could never be tired of her.  
  
Out of impulse, he kissed Sakura soundly on her lips. The latter woke up with a start and relaxed visibly the moment she realized it was only Syaoran, who was bracing himself on his elbows. She circled her hands around his neck as she responded eagerly to his kiss. Syaoran suddenly pulled away and Sakura protested, clinging to him. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead instead. "We have to wait until tomorrow, sweetheart. I have made a promise to your father."  
  
Sakura pouted, "Mou, it's as if you haven't done it before with me."  
  
Syaoran pinched her nose playfully and lay on the bed, pulling her on top of him and laid her head on his chest. "True, but a promise is made and I must fulfill it. I will have to restrain from that for a week as promised and it will end tomorrow."  
  
"They won't know," Sakura protested.  
  
"Ah little one, anxious are you not?" Syaoran teased.  
  
Sakura blushed and tried to hide her reddened face in the crook of Syaoran's neck. "Don't tease me!"  
  
"I guess I will just have to oblige you this once because, as you have just said, they wouldn't know it," Syaoran said and rolled Sakura underneath him, gazing into her emerald eyes lovingly.  
  
Just when he was about to lean down for a second kiss, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Syaoran's expression turned murderous as he went to answer it and found himself staring at Touya, Sakura's overprotective brother. "What do you want?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
Touya smirked, "Nothing. Just want to disrupt your precious moments."  
  
"Fine!" Syaoran shouted into his face. His expression turned tender in a matter of a second as he turned back to Sakura, who was watching the banter wearily. "Come, let's go to the gardens and take a stroll, without this monster disturbing us."  
  
"Hey!" Touya protested and glaring contest thus started.  
  
"Mou!" Sakura interrupted loudly on purpose. "If you two don't patch up, don't ever think of talking to me again," she said and took off to find Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"Matte, Sakura!"  
  
"Serves you right!" Touya spat.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Syaoran argued. "If you hadn't come interrupting us.."  
  
"Touya-kun," a third voice came interrupting. "You shouldn't have done that. They are about to be married soon and they have their rights."  
  
"Rights?" Touya laughed. "He was going to break his promise, otou-san."  
  
"I was only joking with him, Touya-kun," Fujitaka replied. "Though I was please to hear that he keeps his promise."  
  
Syaoran gaped at Fujitaka, "Sir? You are joking with me all along?"  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Fujitaka nodded his head, "Gomen, I didn't think you would take it so seriously. However, it's the truth that I am most honored that Sakura-san is marrying you."  
  
"I am ashamed that Sakura is marrying this gaki!" Touya taunted, sneering at Syaroan.  
  
"Touya-kun! If you misbehave one more time, I would forbid you from taking part in the wedding ceremony!" Fujitaka warned.  
  
"As if I want to go.." Touya muttered.  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply and started, "Look here, I don't want Sakura to be upset and so I am doing this. I apologize for taking your sister away from you but I really do love her, in case you don't know. I can't live without her and will regret for the rest of my life if I don't make her my wife. She has changed me completely, from a cold and lonely man to what I am now. I am not marrying her out of gratitude but I want to show her how much I really love her. Here, I wish you would grant me your permission to marry Sakura, Kinomoto Touya-san."  
  
Moved by Syaoran's speech, Touya swallowed and said reluctantly, "You have my permission. However, if Sakura is injured or is harmed in anyway, I won't forgive you this easily!"  
  
Syaoran stretched out his hand for a shake, "I hope we have reached to an understanding."  
  
Touya clasped Syaoran's hands in his and replied, "We have and one more thing, no more glaring contest if you want my sister to be happy."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"What's the commotion here?" Meiling asked, with Sakura and Tomoyo trailing behind him. "Why is it so noisy?"  
  
"Onii-chan? Otou-san? Why are the two of here in this section of the house?" Sakura asked, mildly curious.  
  
"I came to pick Touya-kun out of any trouble he might make," Fujitaka answered. "Although I think it's all settled now."  
  
"Settled?" Tomoyo echoed. "No more glaring contest?" She asked the two gentlemen in question.  
  
"No," they answered in unison.  
  
Sakura looked at them skeptically and shrugged, "Fine with me. Syaoran, I thought you said that you are bringing me to the gardens for a stroll?"  
  
Meiling pushed Sakura away from Syaoran's view, "It's bad luck for the bride and the groom to meet the day before their wedding! This is our custom!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran cursed, "I forgot about the custom but then, I don't think anything bad will happen to us now that the problem between Touya and me is resolved."  
  
"That's true," Tomoyo pointed out. "Since most of the problem lies on the two of them."  
  
Frowning, Meiling said as she started to push Sakura towards the other end of the corridor, preventing the couple from seeing each other, "In any case, it is always better to play safe. No more meeting between Sakura and Syaoran until they are married tomorrow. This is an order, though I am not sure whether there is any weight on it."  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran protested immediately and scowled when Meiling turned back and stuck a tongue at him before pulling Tomoyo along in her wake.  
  
"I didn't hear of this custom before.." Fujitaka commented. "Is it really true?"  
  
Syaoran's shoulders slumped in defeat as he excused himself to return to his room and that was where he sulked the whole day without the presence of Sakura.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The fateful day, the day for the wedding ceremony  
  
Morning  
  
Yelan knocked on the door to Syaoran's room and entered without bothering to wait for an answer. She muffled a laugh when she saw the profile of Syaoran. Why.. he was actually blushing red like a tomato!  
  
"It's not funny.." Syaoran muttered and turned his face away from her.  
  
"It's normal for grooms to feel this nervous on their wedding day, including your father," Yelan assured. "There's nothing wrong in this."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised, his mouth hanging open in surprise, "What?! Father felt like this too?"  
  
"I will leave you to get ready then; she'll be here any moment now so don't delay all of us by cooping up in your room."  
  
He smiled, "Yes mother."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was all dressed up in the Chinese traditional wedding gown of fine red silk. Tomoyo was hovering around her, making sure that the gown was perfect. Sakura was nervous about what was going to happen despite assurances from her father and her cousin.  
  
"You'll be fine, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said for the tenth time. "Li-kun will be by your side throughout the whole ordeal so you can relax now. You look perfect!"  
  
Sakura blushed from the compliment but a frown marred her forehead a second later, "What will Syaoran think of this? I am so afraid that I might trip along the way! What should I do?"  
  
Fujitaka secured the bride's headpiece with a figure of golden phoenix perched on the top as an ornament, a tradition that must be complied and carried out by the parents of the bride. "Trust Li-san, Sakura-san. He'll guide you along the way. Should you fall on your way, I am sure Li-san will be there to catch you."  
  
Sakura looked doubtful for a moment but gave in a smile a few minutes later, "I guess you are right. But how am I to see a thing with a veil covering my face?"  
  
"I will walk you to the reception hall, where you will be handed over to your future husband," Fujitaka explained with a smile.  
  
A blush tinted her cheeks at the mention of her future husband. She was sure he would look extremely handsome today and to see him again after a day, made her look forward to the end of the ceremony. "Hai!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran emerged from his room and made his way to the reception hall hastily, eager to see his bride after having deprived of her companion for a long day. Yelan stood by the bottom of the steps, speaking with one of the maids regarding the progress of the preparation for the wedding festivity. Syaoran made his way down and greeted his mother, who smiled in approval at the way he was dressed smartly. "You look handsome today, my son," Yelan told him with pride. "You have made me proud today."  
  
Smiling sheepishly, "It has been a long time and if I know this would be happening years ago, I would not return to Hong Kong and instead, insisted her on marrying me. It took some of my life away knowing that Sakura was in grave danger all because of me and my stubbornness."  
  
"Now you have got her," Yelan argued. "She's already forgiven you."  
  
Sighing, Syaoran muttered, "But I would never forgive myself, nor forget the pain she was in. I promise that I will give her my best attention and make her happy for the rest of her life."  
  
"That will be great," Fujitaka interrupted from the doorway, with Sakura clinging to his arm shyly.  
  
Both mother and son whirled around in surprised. The guard had not ringed the bell at the arrival of the bride. Perhaps they were too engrossed in their talk that they missed the signal. Yelan nudged her son, who was staring at his bride with his mouth hanging open, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Y-yes!" Syaoran stumbled forward to retrieve his bride and all the people present giggled at the strange way he was behaving. It was as if he was not himself.  
  
"Here you go," Fujitaka said with a tender smile when Syaoran requested for Sakura's hand in marriage. "Make sure you treat her well."  
  
"Yes, sir! Rest assured that I will make her the happiest bride on earth," Syaoran told him aloud and Sakura giggled at his words. "I am not joking."  
  
"I know," Sakura whispered softly so that only he could hear. "And I believe it."  
  
"Glad you know that," Syaoran murmured as brought Sakura forward to meet his mother. "We just have to give my mother a cup of tea and the ceremony will be over after the Elders pronounce us man and wife."  
  
Sakura tilted her head slightly and he knew she was surprised, "This simple?"  
  
Syaoran clasped her hand possessively, "I requested it."  
  
"Mou, you are eager," Sakura chided playfully.  
  
"Can't help it when I am around with you," Syaoran said with a shrug.  
  
The Elders faked a cough to get the couple's attention and then gulped when Syaoran shot them a ferocious scowl. "We may begin the ceremony," Yelan announced.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
30 minutes later..  
  
"You may now AHEM.. kiss the bride," one of the Elders finally announced after a long period of speech regarding traditions and social responsibilities.  
  
Syaoran lifted the veil of Sakura's headpiece and smiled when he saw her flushed face. Using a finger to tip her chin up, he looked at Sakura in the eye and leaned down purposefully. Sakura was oblivious to the crowd, that was looking at them and shifting closer to take a clear look at them, and curled her hands behind her husband's neck, playing with the hair at his nape while the kissing took place. When he reluctantly broke off the kiss, Sakura groaned and inevitably snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
"Later, wife," Syaoran told her with a laugh. "Everyone present is looking at us now."  
  
Alarmed by his words, Sakura suddenly felt ashamed of her actions. She told Syaoran what she was thinking and hid her face in the crook his neck, unable to meet him in the eye. Sakura yelped when Syaoran suddenly lifted her in his strong arms, with one hand bracing her back and the other under her knees. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked breathlessly.  
  
"Back to our room, of course!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A year later..  
  
Sakura sat in the gardens of the Li mansion, which Syaoran had specially built for her. Cherry blossom trees could be found everywhere in this garden and a huge water fountain was situated right in the middle. There was a statue in the center of the wonderful fountain and she was rather surprised when the statue looked like her. Syaoran had told her that the statue was modeled after her and it was to signify his love for her. Ever since the garden was completed, Sakura spent her evenings in the garden watching the scenery while feeding their three months old baby boy and his twin sister lay in the baby pram, waiting patiently to be fed. A maid hovered behind her, waiting for the empty milk-bottle and passing the full milk-bottle after the first baby had finished.  
  
The maid whirled around, having heard footsteps behind her, only to find Syaoran creeping behind them. He put a finger to his lips and signaled her to leave them alone. The maid complied, smiling at them before taking her leave quietly. Sakura was sitting on a bench facing the water fountain and thus, it was impossible for her to see him coming, while she continued feeding their baby girl.  
  
"Enjoy the scenery?" Syaoran asked, his voice was loud in the startling silence, making Sakura jumped a little in her seat.  
  
"Mou Syaoran! You have me a fright!" Sakura exclaimed and then smiled at him. "Your kids are hungry."  
  
"The other is already asleep," Syaoran commented with a chuckle. "He looks a lot like me."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes heavenwards, "Naturally."  
  
"What were you thinking just now? You were so engrossed that you did not hear me coming."  
  
"I was thinking about onii-chan and Yukito-san," Sakura replied honestly. "I hope Yuki-san stops trying to snatch onii-chan away from Yukito-san."  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down on the bench right beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning down to steal a kiss from her. "You should stop worrying about them. They are already grown ups and can decide things for themselves - "  
  
"And I was thinking about other things," Sakura interrupted with a smile.  
  
"What is it you are thinking that can make you smile?" Syaoran asked and smiled back, thinking that her smile was contagious and that it was able to light up the whole sky.  
  
"It's not every time that I had my wishes come true," Sakura protested.  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow, as if mocking her, "What is your wish then?"  
  
"I am pregnant again," Sakura announced happily and giggled at the stunned expression on her husband's face. "What?"  
  
"Honto ne deska?" Syaoran asked. "Is it too soon? You've just recovered your health."  
  
With a wave of her hand, she dismissed his concern, "I am absolutely fine! I felt better than ever!"  
  
"Wait till we tell your brother about this," Syaoran exclaimed and then laughed evilly and Sakura laughed at the expression on his face. "And then my wish will come true."  
  
"What is your wish, Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, there are many. One is marrying you, two is having children and three.. Well, I guess you will have to find it our yourself," Syaoran said and chuckled at the disgruntled look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Tell me!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat. If Syaoran meant to keep something away from Sakura, no matter how hard she tried to pry it out, it will still remain a secret from Sakura. "Will the wish come true then," She asked instead.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? And how did you know?"  
  
"Wishes do come true, Sakura," he commented.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Nevertheless, on the other side of the world, in Japan, Kinomoto Touya was fuming. He had received news of Sakura's second pregnancy from his father not an hour ago. "That stupid gaki!" Touya shouted out for all the people in the world to know. "Don't be too smug yet! Our challenge is still not over!"  
  
"Touya-kun!" Fujitaka admonish with a frown. "It isn't good to speak bad of another person."  
  
"I don't care!" Touya replied with a hiss.  
  
The doorbell rang and Touya froze in fear, darting a look outside the window of the kitchen and saw the person whom he dreaded the most. Touya began sweating profusely while he contemplated a hiding place. It was all too late, for Fujitaka had already answered the door and the person came rushing in, catching Touya red-handed and flung herself at him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! Yuki-san!!!!! GET OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now you have nowhere to go!" Yuki laughed. "I have been searching for you everywhere!"  
  
"STUPID GAKI!!!" Touya shouted again. "YOU WON"T HAVE YOUR WISH COME TRUE!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ANGRIER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiyah!! Merry X'mas to all of you who have read this fic. I was hoping I could finish it before Christmas and post it on Christmas Eve but it came out that I posted it on Christmas itself. Gomen! Gomen! How do you like this fic? Please can I have some review?  
  
Michelle 


End file.
